leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Udyr
| date = December 2, 2009 | crdate = 2nd Week | health = 60 | attack = 80 | spells = 50 | difficulty = 70 | hp = 427 (+99) | mana = 220 (+30) | damage = | armor = 14.75 (+49 | magicresist = 30 (+1.25) | critical = 2 (+0.4) | attackspeed = | dodge = | speed = 320 }} Udyr The Animal Spirit is a Champion in League of Legends. Background The mystics of Ionia delve into the deepest mysteries of Valoran, pioneering the most inner depths of spirituality. Their adepts are some of the most devout proponents of enlightenment and harmony... but as is always the case, there are those who follow a very different path. Born in a grassy clearing under a red moon, Udyr has always been compelled by the primal drive within him. His will was not untempered, simply undomesticated. As a boy, he toiled on his father's farm, but he felt a much deeper connection with the mustangs that would graze in the distant fields than with the townsfolk who would visit. Oftentimes he was dragged into the house at night with a swat and a scolding when his parents would find him sleeping beneath the stars. On the day of his sixteenth birthday, Udyr bade his family farewell and struck a path to the east, determined to shed the trappings of civilized society. Freed of the shackles of cultural expectations, Udyr tapped into a well of inner ferocity he hadn't known before. His feral senses roiled to the surface and he let them overcome him. It was at this point in his life that Udyr truly lost his humanity. Poachers and travelers who entered his territory did so at terrible risk, and rarely managed to leave it. A monk on a long journey passed through his woods one day, and Udyr decided to scare him, leaping from a nearby brush. The monk casually turned and redirected Udyr to one side. Udyr, enraged, tried time and time again to best him, but the monk was unassailable. When Udyr was exhausted, the monk wordlessly beckoned him to follow, and together they walked in silence to the Hirana Monastery. The monks there took him in, and taught him to harness and control his animalistic fury... most of the time. Development Udyr is a martial arts champion based around 4 fighting stances: Tiger, Turtle, Bear, and Phoenix. Each form has an activation effect and a persistent effect. The persistent effects ensure that each stance fulfills a different role, while the activation effects encourage Udyr to constantly switch as the battlefield changes. Udyr is a champion with 4 basic abilities, and no ultimate (a groundbreaking skillset in the League of Legends!), allowing players to choose which abilities are worth maxing out based on how the game has evolved.http://pc.ign.com/articles/104/1049824p1.html Abilities Strategy *With an AP build, try using Phoenix and Turtle stance. *Phoenix Stance is useful for groups of minions and farming, but Tiger Stance is often best suited for single target damage. *Use Bear Stance to stun an enemy champion before attacking it. *When running away, alternate between Bear Stance and Turtle Stance *Stay away from ranged stunners/slowers. You will become an easy target if you cannot get in melee range. Quotes Champion Selection *''"Our rage is beyond your control!"'' Movement/Attacking *''"Our rage is beyond your control!"'' *''"Do not deny your instincts summoner."'' *''"We will not be the defenseless."'' *''"Our instincts are razor sharp."'' *''"That is our path."'' *''"We will make use of their pelts."'' *''"Weapons are for the weak."'' *''"Feral instinct guides our fist."'' *''"Their death only feeds our rage."'' Taunt *''"We do not know pity, even for you!"'' Joke *''"If PETA asks, this fur is fake."'' Trivia * He was the first Champion released since the October 27 launch of the Game. * He is named after a developer of Riot Games * Udyr means Beast in both Danish and Norwegian * He is the only character that cannot max out all of his skills, as each of his skills have five levels and the max character level is 18. * He is the only character without an ultimate. Skins Udyr OriginalSkin.jpg|Original Skin References